


Nemesis

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Enemies to obsessive fuck buddies, Forced Sex, Loki is Loki, M/M, Manipulation, Not healthy relatioship, So do not whine, The morality here is so grey, Triggers, You Have Been Warned, cruel - Freeform, it's practically non-existent, not a typical romance, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: “Peace through pain is preciousEspecially when it's done by you”Korn “Get Up”





	Nemesis

The night did not deliver a flame that the evening sparked, for the battle that the Avengers panicky launched into proved to be another boring encounter.

Loki sighed irritably, glaring at his oaf of a brother, who was watching him nervously. Nines, if nothing good will come their way anytime soon he will create a true mayhem, just to get rid of the soar taste of tediousness.

“Steady, br…Loki.” Thor beseeched, changing quickly the sentiment to his name when his glare intensified. The God of Mischief was not as cheap as to deny their relations, even after the Coronation disaster, but it felt good to play on Thor’s misguided honourable feelings. To think of it, it was pleasant to see him miserable, period.

The team was fighting down below. A threat that Loki could have erased in a spam of a minute, however, All-father warned him not to use his powers in full capacity. Humans should not know how powerful they truly were or the fragile truce that they struck will shatter. Unfortunately, Loki could not disagree with this logic. No matter how puny and generally insignificant mortals were – they needed all the allies they could get or in this case a cannon fodder.

Which led him to be stuck with his fool of a brother amongst righteous idiots who insisted on fighting flies to save the cruddiest of worlds in whole the Nines.

Loki had no respect towards them and lingered for the pure benefit, he, also, didn’t change his moniker and stayed true to his _villainous_ nature, despite gaining the pardon on Asgard. He was their _consultant_ of sorts, much like Stark was.

If to think of it, Stark was the sole reason Loki even entertained the idea to return to Midgard. He could have fooled his brother, after the elves attack and trick the crown from his father, but the blurry memory of the brazen mortal that openly challenged him didn’t let him go, and he decided to change the course of his actions. Moreover, the dread that was looming over his head in a from of mad Titan wouldn’t fix itself, so, he supposed he needed _allies_ , however, weak they were.

Stark to his utter glee didn’t disappoint. He openly called Loki a liar and refused to trust his sudden change of heart. He accused him of using them and warned that he will not be so easily played. Several months into the _imposed partnership_ and Stark yet to go back on his word.

Loki managed to charm everyone on the team, through tricks or blatant flattery. The Avengers grumpily forgave him for the mayhem, and reluctantly accepted to their ranks, but not Stark. He argued and tore him down, sometimes openly; sometimes subtly. He pinpointed every single manipulation, and disassembled his machinations – at times, to piss him off; at times, to keep the others on their toes.

However, it didn’t sway the general opinion. Director Fury tried to put a stop to it, calling Stark to order. The man snarled and reminded them that he was not a part of this team. He was a consultant, and as such could run his mouth as he saw fit.

Loki found the defiant streak most entertaining and made a mistake of throwing it to Stark’s face, since then the man was profoundly ignoring him, and it did get on the God’s nerves.

The conflict died out. Avengers were checking for causalities and was preparing for the cleaning. Loki snorted, glancing at his brother.

“Why am I here again?” He drawled sarcastically, before disappearing. Midgard was a tedious, barren rock that was trying his patience and its inhabitants even more so.

<><><><><> 

The unexpected relief came in the form of an argument that sprung between mortal heroes. The newly added team members were poorly trained and shitted the bed spectacularly.

Loki smirked with glee for the whole weak, remembering how profoundly embarrassed they were with the whole ordeal. However, the incident, also, encouraged ugly secrets to pop to light, and the _team_ gave a crack.

Loki didn’t follow the whole drama, finding better things to do, like stealing precious artefacts and trolling the so-called Sorcerer Supreme, that was but a mere child in comparison to him.

However, when he finally returned his attention to the situation it proved to be vexingly complicated, especially, the part when Captain America was planning to betray Stark, and, truly, Loki wouldn’t care one bit if Stark wasn’t his to toy with.

The God arrived too late to the scene. He walked pass the flickering TV screen that showed winter-soldier murdering Stark’s mother and averted his gaze, something acking to sympathy filling his cold chest, but he brushed the feeling away.

Loki was aware of their similarities long before he met Stark in person, and partly it was the reason why he became so quickly obsessed with the man. It was no use in trying to revive the _normality_ in his monstrous self. His interest in Stark was dark, selfish and carnal. He preferred it that way; the other way hurt too much.

He found the man beaten; his breathing harsh, crumbled on the floor. He was fiddling clumsily with the buttons of the armour, before swearing and falling on his back, eyes staring into the nothingness.

Loki came closer and stood in his line of vision. Stark’s eyes didn’t move nor acknowledge his presence. Loki smirked cruelly.

“Finally, somebody showed you your place.” Loki taunted, but was disappointed by the lack of reaction. “Stark are you dead?” He jabbed again with a sharky smirk and fake glee, but the result was the same. It seems that the man was traumatised enough to fall into a comatose state, and Loki did not concur. “Fine. I’ll have my fun then. Feel free to stop me at any time.”

The God teased, before crouching next to the embolised figure and tearing the armour away easily. The man was wearing a skin-tight suit under it, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination. Loki was staring at the fine body, laid out for him to feast on, and couldn’t find any legitimate reason to stop himself from taking it, besides the cold. The long exposure of naked human flesh to it may damage the skin, and Loki didn’t want it to be marred by anything that wasn’t him. Thus, he waved his hand and teleported them to the more agreeable surroundings, namely his hideout.

Stark didn’t notice the change or if he did, he hadn’t indicated it. Loki frowned unhappily. He longed for Stark to react. The God huffed, spelling the cloth away and swallowed thickly, licking his lips. He kneeled before the gorgeous body, spreading his palm along velvety skin, that felt wonderfully soft under his touch.

“It’s time to say something, Stark, because I won’t stop.” Loki warned him, with the same result as before. The God narrowed his eyes, thinking that may be the man presumed that he lacked the nerve to go through with it. The one thorough, hungry glance, though, made Loki think that the man was a fool. Loki wanted him for a while now and won’t pass the opportunity to have him.

Loki bent and kissed him roughly, but it didn’t bring him any satisfaction, since Stark was unresponsive. The God growled frustratingly leaning down and biting him harshly – still impassive. Loki hissed and lashed out, covering the tempting skin with savage bites and marks, scratching his sides and getting highly drunk on the taste. The man smelt wonderful, and the body underneath him was warm and tempting. Loki was deprived of the physical contact long enough to realise that he truly won’t stop.

<><><><><> 

His world shattered completely. The last lie that he was telling himself vigorously, spewed in his face and beat him up with his father’s shield.

He half-heartedly tried to free himself from the malfunctioning piece of metal, before giving up. The energy left him, and his brain shut down. He was unwilling to go on. He preferred to freeze to death.

He didn’t know how long he was trapped in the static, white noise when an uncomfortable sensation breached his cell. He frowned, brushing it off, but it repeated, buzzing annoyingly at the periphery of his consciousness. His mind sluggishly caught the feeling and lazily analysed it. Turns out it was pain.

Stark faltered. He logically understood that it probably was the aftermath of the beating he sustained, but he wasn’t moving, and the feeling sparked in the various regions of his body – private parts - thus, something must have changed. The discomfort of that thought was pressing enough for him to leap into the awareness, and what he saw infuriated him into an action.

He growled and punched the indignant bastard into his kidneys. It didn’t damage the God but paused his ministrations. He looked from the spot between Tony’s legs, with a satisfied smirk.

“Finally, you decided to join.” The creep purred, liking a trail from his crotch to his chin leisurely. “I admit that this isn’t as half as fun without your presence.”

“Are you raping me?” Tony demanded, his voiced high pitched with disbelief. This situation was disturbingly ridiculous enough for him not to feel dread or disgust.

“No, not yet.” Loki answered in his jesting tone, adding to the overall farce, spreading his legs further, when he moved up to bite the side of his face teasingly. “Besides, one cannot rape the willing.”

Tony sputtered, appalled by such blatant assumption, when his mind caught another sensation – arousal. Whatever the fucker was doing to him, his body had concurred. His prick was hard and heavy on his stomach, aching for the touch, and those emerald pools of wicked green inspired quite a few dirty fantasies, but Tony did not give him his consent and he will damned if he allows this bastard to fuck him.

“Yes, you can. You are doing it.” Tony rebuked, trying to throw Loki off him, but the bastard didn’t budge, pinning him bodily to the mattress, his errections brushing Tony’s inner thig, and, alright, he was kind of curious to see how it felt.

“No taking backs.” Loki taunted, pinning his wrist to the headboard with one fucking hand and holding him firmly by the neck with the other. “I gave you plenty chances to refuse.” He drawled, before claiming his lips roughly, biting his way in and savagely dominating his mouth.

Tony tried to put up a fight. He bit, and scratched, and cursed. However, it seemed only to arouse the God further, and he has taken him brutally, almost, snapping his bones, and Tony would love to condemn him for it; would be glad to raise the alarms and shout – rapist, if it didn’t feel so good.

It was painful and selfish. Loki left him devastated and bleeding, but alive and at peace.

<><><><><> 

The relationship between them haven’t change much. Stark still ignored him or snarked if the mood stroke, only, now when Loki felt especially _affectionate_ he would stalk him and ravish harshly. The man seemed not to mind it much, since he kept their extracurricular activities private, and Loki was greatly satisfied by the arrangement.

Well, at least, he was satisfied until Stark flirted with some random Bimbo and draged her home. Loki took offence and decided to make a point.

He teleported to the Stark’s penthouse to find the pair sharing a clumsy lip lock, and simply erased the woman from existence. Stark frowned, blinking at the empty air and then turned to face him, his fury matching his.

“What the fuck, princess!?” He hissed, using a moniker that without a fault made Loki livid. The God growled at him fully intending to break him, walking to him brusquely. Stark raised his chin defyingly, and when Loki entered his personal space he smirked nastily. The God eyes widened, sensing the lie, however, Loki was a millisecond too late to recognise the ruse. A magic proof cuffs clicked on his wrists and he was instantly bound and pinned to the floor.

“Release me, Stark!” Loki growled, struggling despite knowing it was futile. Stark smirked at him cruelly, crouching before him so their eyes could meet comfortably.

“I think not.” He mocked him, pushing back. Loki whined, but could do zilch to stop the fall. His body was in Stark’s full control, and by the wicked glimmer in his eyes Loki knew without a doubt what was coming.

“I do not consent.” The God hissed, when the mortal sprawled his body according to his desires. The one part of him recoiled from the thought, the other couldn’t wait for more.

“Since when do we preach consent.” Stark taunted, before kissing him forcefully. Loki bit and fought, but the man was no less skilled than he, so by the end, Stark had managed to beat him into a resemblance of submission, and Loki, reluctantly admitted that he liked it.

“You are a hero.” Loki jabbed, his pride not allowing him to surrender to those searching hands.

“Who told you that lie?” Tony purred darkly, fishing for straps and whistling cheerfully when he found one. “This will be fun.” He said, cutting the strap with a knife.

“Brute.” Loki hissed, watching how the man was violating his precious armour.

“Pot, kettle.” Stark mumbled, somewhere near his stomach.

The banter was arousing, as was the improbable situation. The flame that Stark started by throwing him into a jealous frenzy grew and turned his blood to lava. The desire clouded his judgment, and when Stark teasingly mouthed his skin, the needy moan slipped through his defences.

Stark’s head perked up to watch him with a satisfied smugness. Loki hissed at him for show, and bit his lip brutally, when Stark nibbled up his inner thigh, purring when his tongue caressed Loki’s opening.

Tony head spun form the power he acquired, and the texture of Loki’s skin, was nothing like he ever felt before. Tony thought it would be rough, considering the scars, but it wasn’t. It was velvety, with enough edges to keep him alert, wanting more; provoking to explore deeper.

Slowly, he dragged his tongue up to suck Loki’s balls lightly. The God gave out a strangled cry, and, trembled violently underneath him. Tony took it as an encouragement and mouthed Loki’s impressive length thoroughly.

Loki was biting his lips bloody, to stop beginning, embarrassing sounds from escaping. One part of him struggling to believe he was allowed this heaven.

Never in his life he had a partner that would indulge him, like this. Granted Stark was doing it to dominate and violate him, but they both knew better, thus, it didn’t count as cruelty, and even if it did, Loki didn’t mind, because every time he was with somebody it was frantic, and had the underline of shame, dirty secret, and unspoken promise to never speak of it again.

There could be no fore-play or exploring; only rough and straightforward action. Even the whores of Nines were reluctant to allow him that much control, and in turn, he was cautious as well.

Stark, though…He never stopped him. He permitted Loki to use his body in whatever capacity the God desired, which in itself was a miracle, but this, what he was doing now, was unheard of. Nobody showered Loki with affection, period.

He was embarrassed to admit, but this type of exchange was at first for him; and he would be afraid that he wouldn’t last long, but it felt too good for the fright or shame to take hold.

Stark, though, probably was in tune with his body, so when Loki though he would blow, he stopped, kissing his stomach soothingly, and nudging his legs apart.

The God tensed instinctively. He knew what was coming, but, as it turned out, he failed to prepare himself properly for it. However, he refused for this blasted fear to spoil the experience. He was a _virgin_ , so to say, but he would be damned if he allows Stark to see his nerves. 

His worry, though, was unnecessary, since Tony read him, like an open book. It did take Tony by a slight surprise, though, and a mushy part of him was stupidly flattered, but they both were hooked on _roughness_ , so, he made sure not to spoil it for them with _sentiment_.

Loki lost the will to pretend, when Stark entered him. The feeling of it could not really be described in words. The only thing that Loki knew, after his consciousness managed to puzzle itself back together that he wanted an encore.

<><><><><> 

Their relationship did change after that night, in a sense, that now Tony, also, stalked Loki and crowded him against whatever surface came in handy, and the God didn’t mind it one bit.

It was going well, and his life on Midgard seemed to improve considerably, since he decided to make the Stark’s tower his permanent residence and Stark was yet to kick him out. They had spiteful staring contests, pranking wars, late-night dinners, and sometimes spent days, laying in bed and arguing about trivial things. He, as well, at some point, was allowed into Stark’s sanctuary, and the whole new world had opened for him.

Loki was catastrophically close to being happy, and, thus, Nornes decided to rough him up. It shouldn’t have happened. Usually, he was smarter than that, but his head was filled with daydreaming and plans for the evening, so he missed the obvious and ended up in a cell.

Naturally, they drugged him and tortured, wanting to know this or that. Loki laughed and degraded, keeping his tongue. He was used to the pain, and, honestly, the methods were so outdated, it was just embarrassing.

Stark came in the blaze of glory, blowing half of the base and wrecking the other. Loki watched him with a slight awe, because he didn’t count on him to come. Nobody came for him.

"I sincerely hope it wasn't an act of caring, Stark.” Loki snarked, standing half-naked, dirty and beaten before his saviour. The armour clicked, and Stark stepped out of it, a condescending smirk blooming on his face.

"The only thing I care about when it concerns you is the date of your demise.” He bantered back, but Loki didn’t miss the subtle gaze, that checked him for probable injuries.

"Is it safe to presume today is not the day?” Loki inquired sarcastically, allowing his magic to wash over his skin to clean him and heal the cuts.

“Correct, princess. You owe me. I'd like to have my fun.” Stark ordered, eyeing him hungerly.

Loki trembled needy, biting his inner cheek to keep the poker face intact. He didn’t understand affection and love was a pack of illusionary bullshit, eating the unfortunate fool from within until nothing was left. However, this he understood perfectly - fixation.

“Let me please you then, my knight.” He purred, limping out of the cage, chains rattling and biting into his tender skin. Stark watched him with controlled lust and amusement, when he kneeled before him, to nuzzle a quickly forming bulge.

Tony watched the God step to him, with a taunting smirk and eyes shimmering with dirty promises. This will be epic, and the destruction was worth the bliss.

Loki swallowed his length, sucking skilfully but he grabbed his hair tightly and fucked that pliant mouth roughly.

 _No_ , he thought, getting high on choking sounds and zero resistance, _he didn't care for Loki, but he, also, couldn't live without him._


End file.
